Blog użytkownika:Kasia115/Miraculum nowa historia sezon 2
Rozdział 1- jest Rozdział 2- jest Rozdział 3- jest Rozdział 4- jest Rozdział 1 *Narrator* Więc opowiem w skrócie co wydarzyło się w sezonie pierwszym. Otóż...Marinette i Adrien, toczyli walkę ze sługusami Władcy Ciem, którzy zostali przywołani z księgi mitów greckich. Adrien dowiedział się, iż jego poprzednik przeszedł na..."Ciemną stronę mocy". Okazało się, że biedronka ma całą mitologię w małym paluszku...tak jak kot wiązania chemiczne. Poznali swoje tożsamości. Okazało się, że Gabriel Agreste to Władca Ciem (no kto by się spodziewał xd). Kopara mu opadła jak się dowiedział, że jego syn to Czarny Kot. Tikki pokrzyczała trochę na Plagga. Gołąbeczki kilkukrotnie wzajemnie ratowali sobie życie. Nie wiadomo skąd i jak były dwie Marinette. Mistrz Fu, nauczył pojawiać się bach z powietrza. A na koniec wszyscy zapomnieli o obrońcach Paryża, a oni zapomnieli o sobie nawzajem. Żyli tak, jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło, zapominając przez to również o swoich kwami. A teraz czas zacząć sezon drugi. Jeszcze więcej tajemnic...jeszcze więcej bicia się po głowach i bezsensownych reakcji. *Marinette* Obudziłam się rano z potwornym bólem głowy, myślałam, że zaraz oszaleję. Mimo to ubrałam się i poszłam do szkoły, ponieważ nie mogłam stracić całego dnia patrzenia na Adriena. Dochodząc do placówki, ujrzałam Aly'ę i Nina trzymających się za ręce oraz Adriena stojącego obok. -Hej wam.- przywitałam się -Hej Mari- odpowiedziała przyjaciółka, puszczając chłopaka i przytulając się do mnie na powitanie. (a to ciekawe...biedronki nigdy nie było...więc nie zamknęła ich w zoo, a mimo wszystko są razem?? ja wam mówię to przeznaczenie xd). -Co u was?- spytałam unikając wzroku blondyna. -Szczerze mówiąc to...-Nino nie dokończył ponieważ przerwał mu dzwonek. -Szczerze mówiąc to powinniśmy iść do klasy.- zaśmiał się Adrien, a ja mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Od razu po wejściu do klasy, usłyszałam głupie docinki Chloe skierowane w moją stronę. Przyrzekam, że kiedyś nie wytrzymam i coś jej zrobię. Lekcję upłynęły w miarę spokojnie, chodź wolałabym, żeby Chloe sobie odpuściła, prawie na każdej lekcji dręczy mnie tymi swoimi odzywkami. *Tikki* Siedziałam na dachu i obserwowałam przyjaciółkę, która została popchnięta przez tą wredną blondynę. Naprawdę mam ochotę polecieć do niej i poprawić jej humor, tak jak zawsze. -Tikki?? Wszystko dobrze??- spytał Plagg siedzący obok mnie. -Tak tylko... -Chcesz z nią porozmawiać co??- uśmiechnął się . Potwierdziłam kiwnięciem głowy. -Mam dokładnie to samo...żal mi Adriena, dla niego bycie Czarnym Kotem oznaczało wolność i nieograniczone możliwości, a teraz kiedy nie może się przemienić... -Musi robić wszystko co każe mu ojciec??- dopowiedziałam. -Mhmm. -Tęsknię za Mari- oznajmiłam spuszczając przy tym głowę -A wiesz za kim ja tęsknię?? Za CAMEMBERTEM!!! Chodź coś zjeść- Ah...a on jak zwykle o jedzeniu *Plagg* To o serze, to jedyne na co wpadłem i co byłoby do mnie podobne, przecież nie powiem jej, jak bardzo przywiązałem się do Adriena. Pomimo tego, iż ciągle gadał o Biedronce, albo krzyczał jaki to ja, robię bałagan. *Adrien* Od razu po szkole wsiadłem do limuzyny i pojechałem na sesje, a następnie na szermierkę...naprawdę potrzebuje trochę więcej wolności. Po powrocie do domu zaczepiła mnie asystentka ojca. -Twój tata chce cię widzieć. -Już idę...dzięki Nathali. Po dotarciu do jego gabinetu, zapukałem a słysząc pozwolenie, wszedłem do środka. -Dobrze, że już jesteś Adrien...mam do ciebie bardzo ważna sprawę. -O co chodzi ojcze??- spytałem siadając na przeciwko niego. -Od jutra, nie będziesz miał możliwości chodzenia do szkoły. -CO!!?? Dlaczego??!- co tym razem mu nie pasuje??? -Przez to będziesz miał więcej czasu, na rzeczy dużo ważniejsze niż... -Chwila!! Nie mam nic do powiedzenia??- byłem wściekły. -Decyzja została już podjęta- oznajmił wyraźnie oburzony moim zachowaniem. Na te słowa podniosłem się gwałtownie i opuściłem gabinet trzaskając przy tym drzwiami. *Plagg* Jak ja mu współczuje. Tikki mnie za to zabije, ale ja po prostu musiałem wiedzieć co u niego. Chcę...nie ja nie chcę, ja muszę mu jakoś pomóc. Natychmiast wyleciałem z domu przyjaciela w poszukiwaniu kwami biedronki. -Gdzieś ty był??!!- spytał ktoś bardzo zdenerwowany zza moich pleców. -O, hej Tikki. Musimy porozmawiać. -Co ty nie powiesz?? Obiecaliśmy, że nie będziemy się mieszać w ich życie!!- powiedziała zmartwiona.- A ty, mi obiecałeś, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego. -I nie zrobiłem. Nie wiedzieli mnie. Ale Tikki, nie możemy siedzieć z założonymi rękami. To co dzieje się u Adriena to jakaś masakra. Ojciec znowu więzi go w domu- powiedziałem poważnym głosem. *Tikki* Plagg po raz pierwszy jest aż tak poważny. Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak przywiązał się do chłopaka. Z drugiej strony, nie możemy się mieszać. -Wybacz Plagg, ale nie możemy im się pokazać.- na te słowa kwami posmutniał. *Marinette* Siedziałam w domu i odrabiałam lekcję, dobre cztery godziny. Gdy skończyłam postanowiłam cos zaprojektować, w tym celu udałam się do parku. To jest drugie najlepsze miejsce na poukładanie sobie wszystkiego w głowie. Siedziałam przy fontannie i szkicowałam kiedy nagle zauważyłam biegnącego w moją stronę blondyna i goniącego go...jego szofera???! What??? Chciałam uniknąć kolizji i nie tarasować mu drogi...ale jestem na tyle niezdarna, że nie zdążyłam się odsunąć na czas. W dosłownie, jednej sekundzie byliśmy cali mokrzy. Nie ma to jak kąpiel w fontannie. -Wybacz Marinette- powiedział pomagając mi wstać. -N-nn...i..nic nie szkodzi- wyksztusiłam z siebie. Ten odwrócił się i wyjął z wody szkicownik. Co za fart, wszystko zalane. -Naprawdę nie chciałem- powiedział zdenerwowany. -Nic się nie stało...wypadki się zdarzają (tak, a zwłaszcza tobie xd)- a tak właściwie to przed...- nie zdążyłam dokończyć, bo nagle podbiegł do nas szofer zielonookiego. -Wreszcie cię dopadłem- powiedział łapiąc chłopaka za rękę. -Daj spokój!! Puść mnie, no już!!- byłam w dużym szoku, oglądając całą tą scenkę. -Ekhem...proszę pana- postukałam go palcem po ramieniu. -słucham panienko?- spytał delikatnym głosem. I kto by się spodziewał?? -Nie chce przeszkadzać, ale... Adrien miał mnie pouczyć z chemii- powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niego. -Nie dostałem na ten temat żadnej informacji- powiedział zdumiony. -Proooszęę...nie chce dostać kolejnej jedynki.- na te słowa, goryl puścił chłopaka i oddalił się spokojnym krokiem. -Dzięki Mari!!! Jesteś wielka!!- zawołał rzucając mi się na szyje. A ja zrobiłam się cała czerwona, chyba to zauważył bo sam się zaczerwienił. -N..n..nie ma sprawy- uśmiechnęłam się.- a teraz tak na poważnie...pomożesz mi z zadaniem domowym z chemii??- zapytałam, na co Adrien roześmiał się i potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Od razu udaliśmy się do mojego domu. Po dotarciu na miejsce wzięłam kilka ciastek, wiem, że je uwielbia, postawiłam talerzyk na biurku i poszłam do łazienki się przebrać. Kiedy wyszłam, zauważyłam blondyna przeglądającego mój szkicownik. Strasznie się zestresowałam. Po chwili chłopak zauważył mnie i uśmiechnął się pokazując przy tym swoje śnieżnobiałe uzębienie. -Masz naprawdę niesamowity talent, Mari -po tym co powiedział zarumieniłam się i usiadłam obok niego na łóżku. *Narrator* Potem, długo jeszcze rozmawiali śmiali się, i wygłupiali. O dziwo, Marinette w ogóle nie jąkała się podczas rozmowy z chłopakiem (iluminatii xd). Następnie wzięli się za chemie, kiedy już skończyli chłopak pożegnał się i już miał zamiar wychodzić kiedy nagle... Zdaje mi się, że to na tyle. Jeśli ktoś to przeczyta będę wdzięczna. Proszę również o pozostawienie komentarza, abym wiedziała, że ktoś kto to czyta nie zasnął. Wiem też, że strasznie was to zanudziło, więc z góry was za to przepraszam. Przepraszam również, że takie krótkie. POZDRAWIAM. ---- Rozdział 2 *Narrator* Potem, długo jeszcze rozmawiali, śmiali się, i wygłupiali. O dziwo, Marinette w ogóle nie jąkała się podczas rozmowy z chłopakiem (iluminatii xd). Następnie wzięli się za chemie, a kiedy skończyli chłopak pożegnał się i już miał zamiar wychodzić kiedy nagle...usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. *Adrien* Już zamierzałem wychodzić kiedy nagle...dotarł do nas dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. -Marinette!! Tata twojego kolegi przyszedł!!- zawołała mama dziewczyny, a ja automatycznie zrobiłem się spięty. Nie wiedziałem co mam teraz zrobić, bo zdawałem sobie sprawę, iż jego reakcje są nieprzewidywalne. -Adrien?? Wszystko w porządku??- zapytała ciemnowłosa widząc moje zdenerwowanie. -Emm...tak... tylko, że... -Że co??- dopytywała. -Mari...zrobisz cos dla mnie?? -Dla ciebie wszystko...znaczy...pewnie- oznajmiła, rumieniąc się przy tym. I muszę przyznać, iż wyglądało to naprawdę słodko. -Powiesz mojemu ojcu, że wyszedłem jakiś czas temu??- Nie liczyłem na to, że zgodzi się okłamywać mojego tatę, ale w głębi duszy miałem nadzieję, iż zaprzeczy co do mojego pobytu u niej. -EMm...ale czem- nie zdążyła dokończyć, ponieważ została ponownie wezwana przez rodzicielkę. Odwróciła się na pięcie i opuściła pomieszczenie. *Marinette* Zeszłam po schodach, a mój wzrok przykuł projektant stojący w drzwiach. -Witam panno Dupain-Cheng. -Emm...ddzień ddobryy- wyjąkałam. -Chciałem zapytać czy wiesz, gdzie może być Adrien...podobno mieliście się razem uczyć- spytał rzucając mi przy tym podejrzliwe spojrzenie. -Eee...tak uczyliśmy się razem, ale on...wyszedł jakiś czas temu..-powiedziałam ze zdenerwowaniem. -A nie wiesz dokąd się udał??- dopytywał się. Zaczęłam panikować...co mam mu teraz powiedzieć?? Chwila...przecież znam cały jego grafik na pamięć. Zastanowiłam się chwilkę po czym odpowiedziałam pewnie na pytanie. *Adrien* Byłem ciekaw, czy Mari wydała mnie ojcu, uchyliłem lekko klapę i podsłuchałem ich rozmowę. Cieszyłem się, iż mimo tego, że nie znała powodów mojego nie pokoju, zrobiła to o co ją prosiłem. Spanikowałem jednak kiedy usłyszałem... jak ojciec pyta się niebieskookiej o miejsce mojego pobytu. -Więc...Wyszedł chwilę przed 14:30 i udał się do domu swojego nauczyciela języka chińskiego, zaliczyć ostatecznie ten poziom nauczania.- O rany!!! Zupełnie zapomniałem o teście!!! Zaraz...skąd ona wie, co kiedy robię??? Mam się bać?? Przymknąłem klapę i siadając na łóżku... ujrzałem całą ścianę w moich zdjęciach. Wowww. Nagle klapa otworzyła się a ja pod wpływem impulsu wsunąłem się pod łóżko koleżanki. -Adrien??- słysząc delikatny, dziewczęcy głos, wysunąłem się z pod mebla i podszedłem do ciemnowłosej. -Twój ojciec już poszedł.- oznajmiła uśmiechając się przy tym. Była taka urocza. Jezu..co ja wygaduję??!! Uścisnąłem ją i szepnąłem do ucha -Jesteś wielka.- na te słowa zaczerwieniła się, a odrywając się od niej byłem, CAŁY CZERWONY. Po tym zdarzeniu daliśmy ponieść się rozmowie, o nas.. o naszym życiu i rodzinie. Postanowiłem więc, że opowiem jej dlaczego nie chciałem żeby ojciec mnie znalazł i dlaczego uciekałem przed gorylem. Była w szoku, widziałem to po jej minie, mimo, iż starała się nie pokazywać tego co teraz czuje. *Marinette* Spojrzałam na zegarek...To nie do wiary, była już 23:15. Naprawdę przyjemnie mi się z nim rozmawiało, jednak kiedy zorientował się jak długo już u mnie siedzi, pożegnał się i wyszedł. Ja natomiast byłam w NIEBIE!! Przebrałam się, umyłam zęby i położyłam się spać, myśląc ciągle o przystojnym, zielonookim blondynie. *Następnego dnia w szkole* *Marinette* Po raz pierwszy od...dłuższego czasu nie spóźniłam się do szkoły (magic xd). Przez całą lekcję nie mogłam skupić się, na słowach nauczycielki. Wszystko przez chłopaka siedzącego przede mną. Wszystkie moje myśli krążyły wokół niego i naszej wczorajszej rozmowy. Z mojego rozmyślania wyrwała mnie przyjaciółka trącająca mnie w ramię. -Co??- spytałam lekko zirytowana, a ta wskazała mi skinieniem głowy na biurko nauczycielki, obserwującej mnie z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi, i surowym spojrzeniem. -Marinette, zadałam ci pytanie- ojojoj była wściekła. -Emm...a mogłaby pani powtórzyć??- spytałam. Zaraz po tym usłyszeliśmy nasz ulubiony dzwonek...czyli, ten na przerwę. Nauczycielka przewróciła wymownie oczyma, po czym pozwoliła nam opuścić salę. -Dziewczyno co się z tobą dzieje?? Nie możesz tak odlatywać na lekcjach, nawet jeśli chodzi o Adriena.- stwierdziła koleżanka, siadając na ławce. -Ja, po prostu...no- nie wiedziałam co jej na to odpowiedzieć. -Hej dziewczyny!- zawołał zielonooki, podbiegając do nas- widziałyście Nino?? -H..hej Aaaa a Adrien- odpowiedziałam jąkając się i czerwieniąc (jak zwykle xd).' -Nie, nie widziałyśmy go. A czemu pytasz??- dopowiedziała za mnie Alya, boo znowu się rozmarzyłam. -Umówiłem się z nim pod szkołą, ale nigdzie go nie ma. No nic...może coś mu wypadło. Odwrócił się i już zamierzał odejść, kiedy nagle przystanął, spojrzał na nas i.. -Emm Mari?? Możemy pogadać w cztery oczy??- spytał trochę spięty. -Aaaaammm...t.. tak, jasne- stwierdziłam, po czym złapał mnie i odsunął się nieco na bok. -Słuchaj...chciałem ci jeszcze raz podziękować za to co wczoraj zrobiłaś, i przeprosić za kłopoty. -Emmm wiesz...to.- nie mogłam wyksztusić z siebie słowa, ale na moje szczęście blondyn nagle mi przerwał, -Nie chciałabyś, wybrać się ze mną...na spacer??- zapytał rumieniąc się przy tym lekko, co wyglądało naprawdę słodko. -Emmm...tak, chętnie- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Super- oznajmił zadowolony po czym, udaliśmy się w stronę parku. Byłam w raju. Chłopak moich marzeń zaprosił mnie na randkę!! No może...nie koniecznie na randkę, ale spacer to już coś. *Tikki* -Jakie to urocze- oznajmiłam rozmarzonym głosikiem. -Mnie tam zastanawia, jak to jest, że nie są bohaterami a i tak umawiają się na randki?- stwierdził kot, jedząc przy tym camembert. -Przecież wcześniej...nie umawiali się na... -Tak wiem...ale mimo to kochali się z wzajemnością.. tyle tylko, iż on kochał biedronkę, a ona Adriena- zaśmiał się, a po chwili przyłączyłam się do niego. *Plagg* Tikki jest taka urocza kiedy się uśmiecha...zaraz zaraz...nie, nie, nie, nie, nie!!! Ser!! Camembert!!! Gouda!!! Cheddar!! Gorgonzola!!! AAaaaaa!!!! I właśnie do takich spraw potrzebuje Adriena!!! On przypomniał by mi o mojej prawdziwej miłości...jaką jest CAMEMBET, albo by mi doradził!!! ADRIEEEEEEN!!! *Adrien* Długo rozmawialiśmy, spacerując po między kwiatami i najróżniejszymi drzewami oraz krzewami. Muszę przyznać, iż Marinette na tle całej tej roślinności wyglądała naprawdę pociągająco...Jezus Maria!!! Co ja wygaduje??!! To tylko koleżanka!! Ale.. te jej śliczne fiołkowe oczy i ten delikatny uśmiech...AHHHHH!!! Co się ze mną dzieje??!! (ja wiem!! DORASTASZ CHŁOPIE xd). Wątpię.. żeby ktoś to przeczytał, ale jeśli jednak..to zostaw po sobie ślad. Przepraszam też, jeśli uśpiłam was lub zanudziłam tym czymś...co śmiem nazywać opowiadaniem. SZERZE MÓWIĄC, CHCIAŁABYM WAS PROSIĆ ŻEBYŚCIE NAPISALI, CZY WARTO KONTYNUOWAĆ TĄ SERIĘ, CZY SKOŃCZYĆ TERAZ I WZIĄŚĆ SIĘ ZA COŚ INNEGO. POZDRAWIAM XD Rozdział 3 *Adrien* Długo rozmawialiśmy, spacerując po między kwiatami i najróżniejszymi drzewami oraz krzewami. Muszę przyznać, iż Marinette na tle całej tej roślinności wyglądała naprawdę pociągająco...Jezus Maria!!! Co ja wygaduje??!! To tylko koleżanka!! Ale.. te jej śliczne fiołkowe oczy i ten delikatny uśmiech...AHHHHH!!! Co się ze mną dzieje??!! (ja wiem!! DORASTASZ CHŁOPIE xd). -Adrien...dlaczego nie powiesz ojcu tego co mnie??- spytała ze zdenerwowaniem -Boo...on tak czy siak mnie nie posłucha, z resztą...nie chcę nawet z nim rozmawiać!!- oznajmiłem odwracając wzrok od przyjaciółki. *Marinette* Może nie powinnam o to pytać?? -Wybacz...nie chciałam być wścibska- oznajmiłam wstając ze spuszczoną głową. -Nie szkodzi...czasem dobrze z siebie co nie co wrzucić- odpowiedział podnosząc głowę i spoglądając na mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi oczyma. -Pójdę już, do zobaczenia.- odwróciłam się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w stronę domu. *Adrien* -Mari!- zawołałem podbiegając do niebieskookiej- odprowadzę cię. -Emmm...jak chcesz.- powiedziała smutnym głosem. Chyba ma do siebie wyrzuty o tą rozmowę z przed trzech minut. Całą drogę do cukierni, przeszliśmy w ciszy. Pożegnaliśmy się i udaliśmy do swoich domów. *Marinette* Miło z jego strony, że mnie odprowadził, chciałam coś powiedzieć ale nie do końca wiedziałam co takiego. Weszłam do domu, przywitałam się z rodzicami i udałam się prosto do swojego pokoju biorąc przy tym kilka ciasteczek z kawałkami czekolady. Weszłam do pomieszczenia, a wypieki położyłam na biurku...zaraz po tym wzięłam się za odrabianie lekcji. Nie zajęło mi to dużo czasu, dlatego też nie wiedząc co robić dalej, weszłam na balkon i opierając się o barierkę, zaczęłam intensywnie myśleć nad tym co dzieje się w moim życiu. -Ahhh...tak bardzo chciałabym z kimś porozmawiać- powiedziałam do siebie, a po chwili dodałam- Tikki...gdzie jesteś?? *Tikki* Obserwowałam Marinette od jej powrotu do domu...Plagg postanowił odwiedzić w tym czasie Adriena. Przyglądałam się przyjaciółce kiedy nagle usłyszałam jak mówi sama do siebie -Ahhh...tak bardzo chciałabym z kimś porozmawiać- powiedziałam do siebie, a po chwili dodałam- Tikki...gdzie jesteś?? Jak to jest możliwe???!!! Ona nie może mnie pamiętać!!! To niewykonalne!!! Chyba... Nie wytrzymałam i pod wpływem impulsu podleciałam do ciemnowłosej od tyłu i wtuliłam się w jej policzek. Dziewczyna wystraszyła się, ale kiedy mnie zauważyła, oczy zaszły jej łzami. -Mari?? Co się stało?? Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć- powiedziałam, zmartwiona jej reakcją. -Tikki- wyszeptała przez łzy, po czym przytuliła mnie i pocałowała w główkę. -Tęskniłam za tobą Marinette- oznajmiłam wtulając się w nią. -Ja za tobą też, gdzie się podziewałaś??- spytała, posyłając mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie -Mistrz Fu powiedział, że nie możecie pamiętać o nas i o sobie na wzajem- stwierdziłam -To, że Paryż nas nie pamięta to wiem.... Ale ja wszystko pamiętam...tylko jak to się stało, iż z kryjówki Władcy Ciem "przeteleportowałam się" do mojego pokoju?? -To długa historia...a co z Adrienem?? -On nic nie wie...tak jak reszta Paryża. -Jak to możliwe??- nie rozumiem. -Nie wiem Tikki, ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko to...no.. -I ty jeszcze pytasz?? Przemień się!!- krzyknęłam uradowana (dlaczego Tikki lata po mnieście z Miraculum??) -Tikki kropkuj!!! Taak!! *Biedronka* Strasznie za tym tęskniłam. Od razu po przemianie chwyciłam za yo-yo i udałam się na wieżę Eiffla. Po dotarciu na szczyt budowli, wpatrywałam się w piękną, nocną panoramę miasta. -Tikki, jak myślisz czy Adrien...powinien się dowiedzieć?? -Marinette, wiesz dobrze, iż to tylko i wyłącznie twoja decyzja, tyle, że ja ciągle nie wiem jak to możliwe.- oznajmiła Tikki w mojej głowie -Ja też nie...ale wiem jak się tego dowiedzieć- stwierdziłam, po czym udałam się do domu Mistrza. Po piętnastu minutach byliśmy już przy domu staruszka. -Tikki odkropkuj!!- zawołałam a na moje ręce opadła kwami. Zapukałam i słysząc pozwolenie, weszłam do środka. Staruszek był widocznie zdziwiony moją obecnością. -Dobry wieczór panienko- powiedział z uśmiechem. -Mam do pana pytanie.- powiedziałam stanowczo. -Słucham więc. -Dlaczego to się stało??.. -Ale o czym pa....-nie dałam mu dokończyć. -Dlaczego nikt nic nie pamięta!!!?? Dlaczego Adrien nic nie pamięta??! Co stało się z Władcą Ciem??! I Jakim cudem nie straciłam pamięci??!!- Dopytywałam, a staruszka zatkało. -Marinette spokojnie.- powiedział staruszek podnosząc się z siedziska.- Sam nie znam na wszystkie pytania odpowiedzi...to najprawdopodobniej ma jakiś związek z waszym zwycięstwem nad ojcem twojego kolegi. -Ale jeśli nie wiedziałeś dlaczego to się stało, to dlaczego zabroniłeś Tikki się ze mną widywać??- dopytywałam. -Biedronko...takie sytuacje miały miejsce już wcześniej. Zawsze po pokonaniu wroga...sytuacja ta powtarzała się. Mieszkańcom pamięć wróci w ciągu trzech następnych dni, ale po raz pierwszy zdarzyła się sytuacja w której, któreś z bohaterów pamiętało wszystko co się wydarzyło. -Jesteś wyjątkowa Mari- zaśmiała się Tikki wylatująca z mojej torebki. -Tikki?? Gdzie jest Plagg??- zapytał starzec. -Emmm...on...poleciał odwiedzić Adriena-powiedziała nieśmiało kwami. -Biedronko...nie bez powodu pamiętasz co się stało. Być może to jeszcze nie koniec. -A...czy Adrien powinien się dowiedzieć o... -Marinette, decyzja należy do ciebie- uprzedził moje pytanie. Po opuszczeniu mieszkania Mistrza Fu, udałam bezpośrednio do domu znajomego, a będąc na miejscu zapukałam w okno. *Plagg* Przyglądałem się przyjacielowi, który był ewidentnie załamany faktem, że ojciec ponownie zamyka go w domu. Nagle usłyszałem pukanie do okna, a gdy zobaczyłem kto stoi po drugiej stronie...zatkało mnie. *Adrien* Siedziałem na łóżku, myśląc o ucieczce z domu, bo jaki jest sens życia w zamknięciu?? Nagle usłyszałem pukanie do okna. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem Biedronkę?? Co ona tu robi??? Mimo wszystko podszedłem do okna i wpuściłem dziewczynę do środka. -Biedronka?? Co ty tu robisz?? *Biedronka* Nie no...to są żarty?? On nie ma prawa wiedzieć kim jestem. Chyba, że nie tylko ja nie straciłam pamięci. -Ja...no...chciałam z tobą porozmawiać...-oznajmiłam ze zdenerwowaniem. -Cos się stało??-dopytywał się zielonooki. -Nie...skąd, tylko, że...Stop! Jak to jest możliwe?? -Ale co?? -Mistrz Fu powiedział, że wszyscy odzyskają pamięć po trzech dniach...ale ty, ty nie...więc -Biedronko ja...em... *Adrien* -Biedronko ja...em...nie mam pojęcia skąd cię znam- ostatnio wszystko mi się miesza, ale muszę ją znać...tylko nie wiem skąd. -Czekaj...nie pamiętasz mnie??- już chciałem odpowiedzieć kiedy nagle, usłyszeliśmy głośny huk i krzyki zza okna. *Biedronka* Co tu się wyrabia?? Władcy Ciem nie ma więc...kto atakuje?? I jak to możliwe, że Adrien wie jak się nazywam ale nic poza tym?? Dlaczego to wszystko jest takie skomplikowane??!! *Plagg* Ta rozmowa była tak interesująca, że aż zasypiałem. Nagle usłyszałem huk i krzyki z zewnątrz. Tak się wystraszyłem, że aż poderwałem się do góry. Biedronka zamierzała, już wyskoczyć przez okno, ale do pokoju chłopaka wparowała...eee jak ona miała?? Nie pamiętam..nie ważne nigdy nie byłem dobry jeśli chodzi o mitologie grecką. W każdym bądź razie była to pół kobieta pół wąż. Dziwne połączenie. *Biedronka* -To są jakieś jaja??!!- krzyknęłam wściekła, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż nie dawno to przerabiałam. Nie zastanawiając się długo złapałam Adriena w pasie, przyciągnęłam do siebie i wyskoczyłam przez okno. Nagle mnie olśniło, przecież Plagg poszedł go odwiedzić!!! On ciągle tam jest!!! -Co to było??!!- krzyknął przerażony -Serio?? I ciebie to dziwi?? Przecież, już mnie przed nią ratowałeś- powiedziałam za nim ugryzłam się w język. -Emmm co?? -Nic...ja tylko...emm- i znowu nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Blondyn stał chwilę w miejscu i w ogóle nie kontaktował. Pod wpływem impulsu...pocałowałam go, nie wiem dlaczego...nie planowałam tego. -Marinette??- zapytał a mnie momentalnie zatkało- co się stało?? I gdzie Plagg?? Nic nie pamiętam. -Adrien...ty...pamiętasz co...ale jak?? Przecież ty...- Chłopak spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. -Później ci wyjaśnię, a teraz mamy coś do załatwienia Kocie- oznajmiłam po czym podszedł do mnie, pocałował w czoło i powiedział -Więc, na co czekamy My Lady?? -Plagg jest u ciebie w pokoju...tyle, że nie jest tam sam. -Jak to??? Nie jest tam sam?? -Pewna wężowa dama, złożyła ci przed chwilą wizytę. -Ale...księgi nie ma...skąd się tu wzięła?? -Mnie bardziej zastanawia...dlaczego nie atakowała -Nie możemy się dłużej zastanawiać!! Musimy znaleźć Plagg'a!!- oznajmił po czym objął mnie w tali a ja wyciągnęłam yo-yo i wróciliśmy z powrotem do jego pokoju (Jezus maria najpierw wskakujesz mu przez okno, później wyciągasz go z domu na mały spacer, a teraz znowu wracasz?? Zdecyduj się) Po dotarciu na miejsce ujrzeliśmy Plagga jedzącego Camembert (skąd on go wziął??) i rozmawiającego z tą dziwną kobietą. Staliśmy z Adrienem jak wryci. -Co jest grane- spytałam z niedowierzaniem. -Marinette...od samego początku próbuje ci coś uświadomić- oznajmiła podchodząc do mnie -Co takiego?? -Ah...sama się przekonaj. Wyskocz przez okno- oznajmiła z uśmiechem -Oszalałaś??!!- krzyknął Adrien łapiąc mnie za rękę. -Marinette zaufaj mi- powiedziała penie Podeszłam do okna po czym zawołałam -Tikki odkropkuj!! -Mari?? Co ty robisz??- Spytał przerażony chłopak -Wracam do żywych -O czym ty mówisz??!! -Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale to ty mi to uświadomiłeś- uśmiechnęłam się po czym wyskoczyłam. Rozdział 4 *Biedronka* -Co jest grane- spytałam z niedowierzaniem. -Marinette...od samego początku próbuje ci coś uświadomić- oznajmiła podchodząc do mnie. -Co takiego?? -Ah...sama się przekonaj. Wyskocz przez okno- oznajmiła z uśmiechem . -Oszalałaś??!!- krzyknął Adrien łapiąc mnie za rękę. -Marinette zaufaj mi- powiedziała pewnie. Podeszłam do okna po czym zawołałam. -Tikki odkropkuj!! -Mari?? Co ty robisz??- Spytał przerażony chłopak. -Wracam do żywych. -O czym ty mówisz??!! -Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale to ty mi to uświadomiłeś- uśmiechnęłam się po czym wyskoczyłam. Nagle obudziłam się, podrywając się przy tym z łóżka. W dosłownie kilka sekund obok mnie...znalazła się zgraja pielęgniarek i lekarzy. Na sale wparował Adrien...trzeba mu przyznać, że zrobił to z hukiem. -Marinette!!- krzykną rzucając mi się na szyję. -Cześć!- powiedziałam toche osłabionym głosem- długo spałam?? -Trzy miesiące księżniczko. -CO??!!- krzyknęłam i oderwałam się od niego. -Spokojnie Mari...od pokonania Władcy Ciem, nic się nie działo. -Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale musimy ją zbadać- oznajmił doktor, a blondyn tylko kiwnął głową i odsunął się na bok. -Tak właściwie to, co mi się stało?? -Z tego co mówił pani chłopak...zemdlała pani . -Zemdlałam?? Zaraz...chłopak??- zdziwiłam się. Lekarze natychmiast zwrócili się z stronę zielonookiego, a co cały się zaczerwienił -Więc...nie jesteś jej chłopakiem, tak??- dopytywał doktor posyłając mu przy tym podejrzliwe spojrzenie. -Ja...no ten... -Adrien . -Słucham My Lady- spytał spuszczając głowę. -Ej...a tobie teraz co?? -Przepraszam, że podałem się za twojego chłopaka, ale inaczej nic by mi nie powiedzieli- powiedział smutnym głosem -I za co ty mnie przepraszasz?? Nie masz za co- oznajmiłam z uśmiechem. Od razu widziałam, że jest zadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi. Uniósł głowę i podniósł się z łóżka, które znajdowało się tuż obok mojego. -Ale na przyszłość kocie...uprzedzaj mnie o takich rzeczach. -Dobrze- zaśmiał się a chwilę potem śmialiśmy się razem. Zrobili mi jeszcze kilka badań i wypuścili do domu. -Adrien!!- olśniło mnie nagle- Tikki!! -Spokojnie...jest u mnie z Plagg'iem. Chciała pójść ze mną, ale zabranie jej oznaczało by zabranie Plagg'a a on uwielbia wszystko psuć- zachichotał blondyn. Po dotarciu do domu chłopaka, udaliśmy się bezpośrednio do jego pokoju. -Mari!!- zawołała przyjaciółka wtulając się w mój policzek. -Cześć Tikki- przywitałam się, oddając uścisk. -Witamy śpiącą królewnę...jak się spało??- zapytał lecący w naszą stronę kwami. -Plagg!!- skarcił go blondyn- zachowuj się! -Ciebie też miło widzieć plag- zaśmiałam się. -Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale ja też się za tobą stęskniłem- oznajmił siadając na mojej głowie. -Dobra...teraz mówcie co mi się stało- oznajmiłam stanowczo. Adrien westchnął po czym złapał mnie za rękę i usiedliśmy na łóżko. -Pamiętasz jak podczas walki z Władcą Ciem, osłoniłaś mnie przed jego atakiem??-kiwnęłam głowa na potwierdzenie, a on kontynuował- Nie posłuchałaś mnie...mocno oberwałaś, ale nie chciałaś odpuścić. Walczyłaś dalej...tyle, że podczas uderzenia, doszło do pęknięcia czaszki co jest bezpośrednim zagrożeniem życia. Po skończonej walce, byłaś tak zmęczona, że straciłaś przytomność. -Adrien, tak spanikował, że sam prawie zemdlał- zaśmiał się Plagg Widziałam minę blondyna. Zrobił się cały czerwony. -Nie uwierzysz jaki miałam pokręcony sen- zaczęłam, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę od tego co się stało. -Opowiesz?- spytała mnie przyjaciółka unosząca się na wysokości mojej twarzy. Opowiedziałam przyjaciołom o wszystkim. O tym jak nikt nic nie pamiętał, o tym jak wyskoczyłam przez okno...po prostu o wszystkim. -Mari...a...podobał ci się?? -Ale co?? Spanie przez tak długi czas?? Nie koniecznie. -Nie to. -Więc co?? -Pocałunek- wykrzyczał Plagg. Spojrzałam na kwami, a następnie na chłopaka. Widać, że o to mu chodziło. Znowu się zaczerwienił. -Tak.- odpowiedziałam z rozbawieniem. -Co tak??- spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. -Chłopie co jest z toba nie tak?? Powiedziała, że pocałunek jej się podobał!! Ja nie wiem, co ta dziewczyna w tobie widzi, Camembert jest mądrzejszy od ciebie- zażartował kwami kota. A zaraz po tym wszyscy poza blondynem wybuchliśmy śmiechem. -Masz ochotę na spacer księżniczko??- spytał wyciągając do mnie rękę. -Tikki kropkuj!!! Taak!! -Plagg wysuwaj pazury!!! Chwilę potem skakaliśmy razem po dachach i ścigaliśmy się. Zatrzymaliśmy się w parku i usiedliśmy na ławce. Nagle usłyszeliśmy pisk, ale nie przerażenia...raczej szczęścia. Obróciliśmy się i naszym oczom ukazała się Alya. -To niewiarygodne!!- krzyczała podbiegając do nas.- dacie krótki wywiadzik?? -Emm...pewnie- nie mogłam odmówić...to moja przyjaciółka. Zadawała najróżniejsze pytania...ale tych ostatnich się nie spodziewałam. -Więc, czy teraz kiedy nie ma już Władcy Ciem przedtaniecie chronić Paryż i jego mieszkańców. -Oczywiście, ze nie- zaprzeczył Kot.- Niestety zawsze znajdzie się ktoś ktozechce zakłucić ten pokój, jaki teraz jest. -Ale my na pewno nie puścimy mu tego płazem- oznajmiłam z uśmiechem. -Rozumiem, iż nadal nie zamierzacie zdradzić swoich tożsamości??- pewnie chciała się upewnić. Jednak wiem, że zna odpowiedź -Przykro nam, ale znasz odpowiedź- stwierdziłam pewnie. -No dobrze więc...ostatnie pytanie. Biedronko czy ty i Czarny Kot jesteście (psychopatami w piżamach, przypominających zwierzęta xd) oficjalnie parą?? Czy tylko się przyjaźnicie?? A może nawet się nie lubicie?? -Emmm...ostatnia opcję możesz wykluczyć- oznajmiłam z uśmiechem. -Naprawdę??- spytał kot z udawanym uśmiechem . -Nie wygłupiaj się!!- skarciłam go za ten głupi żart i wtuliłam się w niego. *Czarny Kot* Cieszę się, że wróciła do żywych. Tak naprawdę chodź nie mówiłem jej tego miała dwanaście procent szans na przeżycie. Tylko jak odpowiedzieć na pytanie Aly zastanawiałem się po czym usłyszałem słowa partnerki -Emmm...ostatnia opcję możesz wykluczyć- oznajmiła z uśmiechem. -Naprawdę??- spytałem z udawanym uśmiechem. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. -Nie wygłupiaj się!!- skarciła mnie za mój głupi żart i wtuliła się we mnę. Muszę przyznać, że tego się nie spodziewałem. Objąłem ją ramieniem i przycisnąłem bliżej do siebie. -Więc...My Lady. Jaka jest odpowiedź??- spytałem z nadzieją, iż nie weźmnie nas tylko za partnerów, czy przyjaciół. -Więc kotku...no nie wiem, muszę się nad tym poważnie zastanowić- zaśmiała się, po czym nie wytrzymałem i pocałowałem ją. Alya stała jak słup soli i wpatrywała się w nas. Oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem. -Uszczypnij mnie.- powiedziała szeptem. -Ale w jakim celu??- spytałem zdziwiony. -Bo chcę być pewna, że tym razem to nie jest sen- zachichotała. -A widzisz tu gdzieś sympatycznego pół węża, pół kobietę??- spytałem. -Nie- powiedziała z uśmiechem. Jestem ciekaw skąd miała pewność, że jest w śpiączce, lecz nie zamierzam tego roztrząsać. *Pół roku potem* *Adrien* Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy pokonaliśmy mojego ojca i poznaliśmy swoje prawdziwe tożsamości. Do tej pory dobrze nam się układa. Chloe usiłowała zniszczyć nasz związek, ale spodziewaliśmy się tego po niej. Pomimo tego, iż nasz wróg...źle to brzmi, od kiedy pokonaliśmy Władcę Ciem w mieści było spokojniej. Mimo tego zawsze byliśmy gotowi do walki. *Narrator* No cóż...jednak skończyło się Happy End'em, chociaż planowałam śmierć Mari. To uznałam, że tak będzie ciekawiej -Żeś wymyśliła!! -Plagg!! -No co...przecież ona przeżyła. -Ale tak byłoby ciekawiej. No nie ważne...czego chcesz?? -Adrien woła. -Po co?? -Nie mam pojęcia, może chce żebyś poszła dla mnie po CAMEMBERT, a może ma to związek z napadem na bank. -Serio?? Dlaczego policja się tym nie zajmie? -Z tego co wiem antyterroryści są już na miejscu, ale nikt nie mówił, iż nie przyda im się pomoc. -No jasne... -Kate!! Adrien i Mari cię wołają!! Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?? -Wiesz Sisi zdaje się, że kłócę się z kotowatym i piszę opowiadanie, które bardzo odbiega od prawdy. -Ah...a raczysz wstać, przemienić się i pobiec do banku?? -No niech się zastanowię... -Kate!! -Już, już. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania